Oh My Jonas! Part Five
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Jonas Brothers go camping! Then Hannah and JoBros are on their summer tour! Miley and Nick are seriously serious about their serious relationship. And their anniversary is in the summer! Ch 11 Up!
1. Chapter 1 Summer

**Chapter 1 - Summer**

"Summer time, baby!" Miley exclaimed.

"Time to have fun in the sun!" Nick said.

"And soak up on the beach!" Lilly shouted.

"Want to know what else?" Robbie Ray asked.

"What?" the teens asked.

"We're going camping!" Joe exclaimed grinning.

"Really? That's so cool! I've never been camping before!" Nick said appearing excited.

Miley interlocked her hand with his and he blushed.

"All right, kids. Start packing. Leaving tomorrow." Robbie Ray stated. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on in the kitchen and walked to his room shouting, "JACKSON! START PACKING BOY!"

Nick turned to Miley, pressing his lips against hers. Miley melted against the kiss and threw her arms around him.

Joe started making kissing noises and Lilly sang Amateur lovers by Switchfoot.

"Pull away! Parent!" Joe exclaimed.

Miley and Nick jumped apart and composed themselves.

"Is Kevin coming with us?" Lilly asked, dying to change the subject.

"Yes. So is Jackson, Joe, you, Miley, and Nick." Robbie Ray said.

"What about you, Daddy?" Miley asked, confused.

"Kevin will be the supervisor and guardian. I want to see how well you kids do without me in the wild." Robbie Ray explained.

Miley's jaw dropped open and Joe started laughing nervously.

"Wicked!" Nick said shocked.

Robbie Ray smiled at them and went back to his room to take a nap.

"Oh my Jonas! This is going to be so much fun!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley still looked shocked and Nick squeezed her hand.

"We can watch the sunset and stare at the stars." Nick whispered, trying to make her feel excited about this sudden change.

Miley met his eyes and smiled. "How romantic." She said softly.

Nick smiled back and pulled her into a hug, kissing her at the same time.

"PARENT! PARENT!" Joe shouted.

Nick and Miley flew apart.

"Just kidding." Joe said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2 Tonight

**Chapter 2 - Tonight**

"JOSEPH JONAS! GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Nick screamed, banging on the door.

Miley was on the Jonas sofa reading Comedy Girl by Ellen Schreiber. Lilly was next to her, chewing her nails.

Nick's curly hair was messy and he was in boxers and an athletic shirt.

"Miley?" Nick began.

Miley looked up from her book. "Yeah?" she said, placing a bookmark on her page and closing the book.

"Help me get Joe out of the bathroom." Nick pleaded.

Miley stood up and knocked on the door.

"Joe?" Miley called.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Please get out of the bathroom. I have my period." Miley stated.

Joe shot out of the bathroom like a bullet.

"Thank you." Nick said and slipped into the bathroom.

An hour later, everyone was ready to go.

"All right, darling, be careful." Robbie Ray said, hugging Miley and then Jackson.

"Just pay attention to Kevin, be nice to your brother, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Robbie Ray finished.

Miley nodded, struggling not to laugh.

"Okay Daddy. We'll be fine." Miley said, hugging her dad again.

Miley got in the passenger seat next to Kevin and heard Joe mutter, "I wanted to sit there."

"Too bad." Miley said, when Joe slipped into the backseat.

Lilly decided to have a thumb war with Joe. Whoever won got a free dinner. Whoever lost had to pay for it. As usual, Lilly won.

Nick looked towards the front where Kevin, Miley, and Jackson were sitting.

He started to sing,

"Tonight, tonight,

Won't be just any night.

Tonight there will be no morning star.

Tonight, Tonight,

I'll see my love tonight.

And for us, stars will stop where they are."

Miley sang,

"Today,  
The minutes seem like hours,  
The hours go so slowly,  
And still the sky is light.  
Oh moon, grow bright,  
And make this endless day endless night!"

Lilly, Jackson, Kevin, and Joe whistled and clapped. Nick stuck his head in front and kissed Miley with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions on Where To Sleep

**Chapter 3 – Decisions on Where To Sleep**

"Nick! Can you help me with the tent?" Miley asked, struggling with sticks and sheets.

Nick approached her and placed a hand on her back. "Of course." He said.

He grabbed her wrists and started to teach her how to adjust the tent.

"Thanks." Miley said breathlessly.

Nick chuckled. "Anytime." Nick said, his face an inch away from hers.

Miley brushed her lips against his and turned to face Jackson, who was gathering wood.

"Need help?" Miley offered. Jackson's face was red and he was carrying more than he should.

"No thanks." Jackson puffed. Miley shrugged and checked on Joe.

Joe was poking at a dead animal and Miley scolded him and told him to help Jackson.

Lilly and Kevin were unloading everyone's things and placed them on the ground.

"Okay. Lilly and Miley in one tent, Joe and Nick in the second one, and Jackson and I in the third." Kevin said simply, wiping his hands on his denim shorts.

"I have a better idea! Lilly and I in one tent, Nick and Miley in the second one, and Jackson and Kevin in the third one." Joe commanded.

"Nice try. I know you'll be making out or something." Kevin shot back.

"Please? One night!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What do you do in the tent?" Jackson asked, feeling overprotective of Miley.

"Talk. Kiss. Talk some more." Miley stated.

"Sounds interesting." Kevin said sarcastically.

"It is." Nick insisted. Miley and Lilly were as red as tomatoes. The thoughts in their head were, _Sharing a tent with my boyfriend? OH MY JONAS! That would be the best way to get to know each other better. And I'm SO not going to do 'it'._

They giggled and the boys glanced at them.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked exasperated.

Miley shrugged. "I'm going to go see if there are any lakes around here." She said.

"I'll come with you. I wouldn't want you to be eaten by a bear." Nick said, grabbing Miley's hand and they ran deeper into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 Niley

**Chapter 4 - Niley**

Miley and Nick lying down in front of a lake they had decided to name Lake George.

"Look at the sky. Is it possible for it to be that pretty?" Miley asked, her eyes examining the pink and blue sky.

Nick slid closer to her and kissed her hand. "It isn't impossible." Nick answered, looking at her face.

Miley turned her face to Nick's and smiled. "Are you sure?" she teased.

Nick nodded, chuckling. "I'm pretty positive." He said.

Miley laughed. Nick kissed her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Miley twirls her fingers in his hair, causing him to smile against her lips and pull her closer.

They pull away smiling. "Let's head back." Miley says softly.

Nick groans and sits up. "Do we have to?" he asks.

Miley stands, and pulls Nick up too. "Yes." She says, not really wanting to.

Nick sighs. "Fine." He says reluctantly.

They slowly walk to camp. "I've been thinking." Miley says.

Nick looks up at her. "About?" he asks.

"Us." Miley says simply. Nick nods. "Proceed." He insists.

"We should…" Miley trails off.

Nick helps her. "We should?" he begins.

"Get a puppy." Miley blurts out.

Nick is so shocked, that he bursts into laughter. "What would we name it?" he asks, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well…I-uh…I haven't…..you know…um." Miley stammers, looking embarrassed, staring at the floor.

Nick puts a finger under Miley's chin and tilts it up. "How 'bout……..Niley?" he flirted, making Miley blush even harder.

"Sounds good." She said. Nick laughed again and squeezed Miley's hand.

He leaned in to kiss her, with his hands resting on her shoulders. Miley caressed his cheek, the red in her cheek deepening in color.

They pulled away, Nick had a goofy smile on his face, and Miley was biting her lip.

"The puppy still on?" Nick asked.

Miley nodded. "Niley will be very happy."


	5. Chapter 5 Charades

**Chapter 5 - Charades**

Back at camp, Lilly stared at Joe and Joe stared at Lilly.

"Would you to do something already? I'm tired of you guys just staring at each other." Miley complained.

Nick nodded, slightly rolling his eyes.

"I know! Let's play a game!" Joe exclaimed, finally tearing his eyes from Lilly's green ones.

"Yeah! Charades!" Lilly added. Miley laughed and flipped her hair.

"Sounds fun." She said sarcastically.

"It does. Plus, that means you can go first." Joe piped in.

Miley scowled and stood up from where she was sitting next to Nick.

She whispered that she was doing 'a pregnant lady' to Jackson who was keeping track and score.

Miley rubbed her belly. "MONKEY!" Joe screeched.

"No." Jackson said.

"HUNGRY PERSON!" Joe screeched again.

"No." Jackson repeated.

"FAT!"

"No."

"PAT YOUR HEAD AND RUB YOUR BELLY!"

"No."

"STOMACHACHE!"

"No."

"YOUR TUMMY SEES DEAD PEOPLE!"

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"I KNOW! A PREGNANT LADY!" Lilly shouted.

"Correct!" Miley exclaimed.

"B-b-b-but!" Joe stuttered. He pouted.

"I go next!" Lilly said. Miley and Lilly slapped high fives and Miley sat next to Nick again.

"Why didn't you guess?" she asked.

Nick shrugged. "Joe said everything that popped into my head." He said smirking.

Lilly pointed at the sky, and made a circle with her finger above her head.

"CRAZY PERSON!"

"No."

"SEES DEAD PEOPLE IN THE SKY!"

"No."

"HANNAH MONTANA WANNABE!"

"No."

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!" Miley yelled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Joe said.

"Uh huh." Jackson said.

"Angel!" Nick exclaimed.

"Correct!" Lilly said loudly.

"No fair! I never get the right answers!" Joe cried.


	6. Chapter 6 Cut Your Hand

**Chapter 6 – Cut Your Hand**

"No. No! NO!" Nick exclaimed. Joe sighed loudly.

"Come on, Nick. Please. Please." Joe begged.

"No way, Joe. I'm not going to do it." Nick said.

"Nick, you HAVE to." Joe insisted.

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't HAVE to." He shot back.

"All I'm asking you to do is go ask the girls if they want to go swimming with us!" Joe exclaimed.

"But, I look like a sick dog on crack when I try to swim!" Nick yelled.

"Miley can teach you how to swim better." Joe said, smirking. Nick punched Joe's arm.

"Fine. You've convinced me. But, I'm watching NOT entering." Nick stated.

"Your choice!" Joe called as Nick walked out. He spotted Miley, healing her blood soaked right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Nick asked sitting next to Miley.

"Blame it on Lilly!" Miley said loudly catching Lilly's sulk expression. Miley sent her a death glare.

"What did she do?" Nick asked, lightly touching her right wrist.

Miley glances at Lilly again, then back at Nick. "She tried to make a weapon out of a rock. She banged the knife we have against the rock and it retaliated pulling back and when it pulled back it sliced my hand open. Hurt like the Devil opening a can of tuna." Miley said, carefully wrapping her hand in a bandage.

"Well, I came here to ask you and Lilly if you wanted to go swimming with Joe and I." Nick said, turning a bit red.

Miley smiled nodding and Lilly nodded.

"We'll go change into our swimsuits!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing Miley by the hair.

"Hair! Hair! LET GO OF THE HAIR!" Miley shouted when they reached the tent they were sleeping in.

After ten minutes, the four of them left Jackson and Kevin to play poker and watch camp.

Nick took off his (NOTE – What's it called? The diabetic beeper? Please tell me.) diabetic beeper and placed it gently on the pile of clothes.

"Last one in is a rotten shark!" Joe shouted, jumping in the water.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S COLD!" Lilly screamed, shivering in the water that reached her waist length.

Nick entered, hopping and shaking in the icy water.

If Miley was cold, she didn't show it. Her face was calm and she was very still.

"A-a-aren't y-y-you c-c-c-cold?" Joe asked through rattling teeth.

"No. Back at Tennessee we swam in water colder than this." Miley said, smiling.

"Can I hug you? Maybe you will give me your warmth." Nick pleaded.

Miley rolled her eyes and hugged Nick. Nick instantly felt warm and tightened the hug.

Lilly flew out of the water and climbed a tree.

(NOTE – The following scene I stole from Now and Then. I apologize if I have offended anyone.)

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Don't! It's too shallow!" Miley yelled.

Lilly ignored them. "Bombs away!" she said, diving in.

They were still for what seemed hours.

"Where'd she go?" Nick asked, searching.

Miley saw Lilly, lying face down on the water. "NO!" Miley screamed.

She frantically swam towards Lilly with Joe wading like a dog and Nick flapping his arms wildly.

Miley dragged Lilly onto the shore and listened to her heartbeat.

"She's not breathing!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Joe pressed his lips to Lilly's, giving her air.

"Lilly? Lilly, please wake up. Don't die, Lilly. Please don't die." Miley said, while tears were sliding down her face.

Lilly gasped for air. "Well, that was an experience of a lifetime!" she breathed.

"Oh, Thank GOD!" Joe shouted. He kissed Lilly.

"NOW, that is the kiss of life." Lilly said dizzily.


	7. Chapter 7 Guitar Fight

**Chapter 7 – Guitar Fight**

"MILEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Nick wailed, trying to grab his guitar from her hands.

"What's the magic word?" Miley asked.

Nick jumped in front of her and decided to make her mad. "NOW!" he exclaimed.

Miley smirked. "With that attitude, no." she said.

"I don't really care. Give me the guitar, Miley." Nick said, pushing the act to the next step.

"Not going to happen." Miley stated.

Nick let the anger take over his face. "Miley, decide on whether it will happen or not later. Now, give me the guitar!" he exclaimed.

Miley practically threw it at Nick and marched past him.

"Miley, don't be that way." Nick said, following her.

"What way, Jonas? Last time I checked, you didn't care about attitude." Miley said, sounding angry and hurt.

Nick took a step back, surprised. "I didn't mean it." He said quietly.

Miley's eyes softened a bit. "Yeah right." She said. She stared at the ground.

"Miley, please." Nick pleaded.

"I'm sorry about your precious guitar. I was playing around with you." Miley said, feeling angry with herself, Nick, and the guitar.

"I know you were. I didn't mean the things I said." Nick said, his hand brushing Miley's.

"It sounded like you meant it." Miley shot back.

"Miley, I love you. Why would I get mad at you for taking my guitar?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Miley.

She shrugged. "Because you don't like it when people take your guitar?" Miley questioned.

Joe popped in. "Man, is that true! I took it one time, just ONE TIME and the kid attempts murder, calls the police, reports a burglary, asks Kevin who did it, Kevin rats me out, and I GET OWNED BY MY LITTLE BROTHER!" he exclaims.

Miley laughs and Nick nods. "The man speaks the truth. But because I love you, I wouldn't do any of those things." Nick said smiling.

"What?!?! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!" Joe shouts appalled. He walks away muttering, "All those years were a lie…"

"I love you too." Miley whispered.

Nick kissed Miley and ruffled her hair.

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to make Miley Stewart mad at me, did you?"

"Well, for a moment there…"

"OH MY JONAS! You did!"

"Shows what you know."


	8. Chapter 8 Jackson and Kevin are STRANGE!

**Chapter 8 – Jackson and Kevin are STRANGE!!!**

Jackson jumps out of his tent.

"WEEEEEE!" he shouts.

"Are you taking happy pills?" Kevin asks, feeling tired.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jackson says.

"Ok. You scare me." Kevin says, appearing horrified.

"Sure. Now go get Miley." Jackson said, poking a stick at Kevin's leg.

Kevin stands and shouts, "MILEY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"KEVIN! I could have done that!" Jackson shouted.

Kevin faces Jackson again. "Then why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because I asked you to do it!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not your slave?" Kevin asked.

"I never said you were! I ask you to do one thing, one simple thing and you can't even do that right!" Jackson shouts.

Miley steps in between them. "You guys, stop fighting." She says.

"We aren't fighting, Miley. We are having a discussion." Kevin states.

"Yes, a discussion that requires shouting." Jackson continues.

"And meaningless insults." Kevin finishes.

"Yeah, whatever, don't care. What is it that you simply had to call me for and not go get me?" Miley asked.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!" Jackson shouted at Kevin, who rolled his eyes.

"JACKSON! What is it?" Miley exclaimed.

"Today, we go home." Jackson said.

"That's right! And Hannah is touring with the Jonas Brothers!" Miley realized.

"What's all the shouting about?" Joe asked, crawling out of his tent, with Nick and Lilly behind him.

Kevin ignored Joe and turned to Miley and Jackson, forming a circle. He whispered, "Let's make it seem like we're hiding something and make them beg, plead, and want to find out."

"But Kevin!" Miley whispered back.

"Now let's casually walk away." Jackson demanded. Miley sighed, but listened.

She walked towards the forest. Nick, Joe, and Lilly chased after her and cornered her.

"What is it? Why were you guys arguing?" Joe asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Miley said, calmly.

"We plan on finding out now." Nick stated devilishly.

"KEVIN!! JACKSON!" Miley shouted.

Kevin and Jackson ran to her, rescuing her from the clutches of Nick, Lilly, and Joe.

Joe held his hands around his mouth to make his voice boom and said, "Miley, tell us!"

Nick covered his brother's hands causing Joe to flinch.

"Oh, we got a damaged boy." Kevin remarked.

(NOTE – This really happened, but differently! So funny! Go to my profile to watch it!)

Nick dodged when Joe reached over to smack him.

"Damaged boy gone bad." Kevin comments.

"Kevin, this is the moment of silence." Jackson replied.

Kevin shrugged and walked back to camp, pulling Miley and Jackson with him.

"Tell us, Jackson!" Lilly tried.

"Nope." Jackson said, not budging an inch.

"Come on, Kevin! Please!" Joe pleaded.

"Not going to happen." Kevin told them, standing firm.

Nick, Joe, and Lilly stared at Miley who was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Miley?" Nick asked, giving her the puppy dogface.

Miley shut her eyes, burying her face in Kevin's shoulder.

"Leave the girl alone." Kevin said, hiding Miley under his arm.

Nick and Joe gave Kevin a death glare. Lilly was the only smart one.

"Kevin?" she started.

"Yes, Lilly?" Kevin asked, covering Miley's mouth.

"May you please tell us the information you didn't wish to share with us earlier?" Lilly asked politely.

Joe, Nick, and Jackson's jaws dropped open at how easily Lilly did that.

Kevin smiled slightly and uncovered Miley's mouth. "Say it." He told Miley.

"We're going home today!" Miley blurted out.

"That's it!!" Jackson squeaked, still shocked from Lilly's polite manner.

Kevin chuckled and walked to the car, shaking his head.

Nick kissed Miley and burst into laughter.

"What?" she asked, a smile creeping on her face.

Nick sang,

"Magical fairy please love me! I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!"

"OH SHUT UP JONAS! I'M WARNING YOU!" Jackson shouted.


	9. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to bring to your attention that my Chapter 7 – Guitar Fight has been taken and used by another user ****silver-sparklies90210****. Not only that, but she has claimed it as her own and given me ZERO credit. I would very much appreciate your opinion on this matter. In her story, 'Someday, Somehow' Chapter 12 – Omnipod, she took pretty much all of it. I don't like that. Let me tell you, as a warning, to all my readers, NEVER take credit for something you didn't write. To those of you who don't believe me, check out my reviews for chapter 7. She reviewed me saying, "good.. really really good.. lol.. Update soon:D**"

That was before she plagiarized MY chapter as hers. So to those who have a very salty opinion, make sure you say it, because I am looking for a few Simon Cowell's. Review quickly! I have 5 minutes.

**Lots of love,**

**Alexlovesgerard93**


	10. Chapter 9 After Party

**Chapter 9 – After Party**

Hannah Montana waved her arms in the air and sang,

"Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah!"

"Thank you! Make some noise! WOO! Good night!" Hannah shouted.

She ran backstage and was greeted by the Jonas Brothers and Lola.

"You did awesome!" Joe exclaimed, giving Hannah's hand a squeeze.

"I've never watched a concert from backstage before." Kevin stated, looking around.

Hannah laughed and turned to Nick.

"Did Niley behave?" she asked.

Nick shook his head. "She peed on me." He said in a disapproving voice.

Hannah burst into laughter. "Good puppy." She said.

"You are an evil woman." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"I get that a lot." Hannah replied.

Nick kissed her lips and pulled back, slightly poking her ribs.

"I'm sure you do. Now let's talk about the after party!" Lola exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Her purple hair bounced frequently on her shoulders and Hannah made her stop. "Please, Lola. Your colorful locks aren't glued on." She said softly.

Lola stopped immediately. "Sorry." She said, blushing.

Tracy (NOTE – I forgot her last name so it's going to be Pookster. Hehe.) Pookster came out and screamed when she saw Hannah.

"HANNAH!" Tracy Pookster shouted, hugging Hannah immediately.

"Hey Tracy." Hannah choked.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time. Ever since I broke up with Eric, Ronald, Daniel, Harry, James, and Saul." Tracy said, through her nasally voice.

"Poor Ronald. He was nice." Hannah stated.

"Too nice. He was going out with Paris behind my back!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Ouch." Hannah murmured. Tracy noticed the JoBros. She nudged Hannah.

"Hannah! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Tracy asked.

"Um…yeah. Trace, this is Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas. Boys, this is Tracy." Hannah said.

"Hello." Tracy drawled, giving Kevin a lovey look.

"Hi." Kevin said, grinning like a fool.

"Well anyways. Are you going to the after party later?" Tracy asked the gang.

"Yes, we are." Hannah said.

"That's fabulous. Love you, Hannah. I'll see you at the party." Tracy said, waving back at that them.

The five teens head outside to the car.

"OOOOHHHHHH! I WANT TO DRIVE!" Joe screams, snatching the keys from Kevin's hand.

Hannah sits up front next to him. "Say Hannah?" Nick asked.

"Yes Jonas?" Hannah began.

"I love you, Miley." Nick told her.

"I love you too, Nick." Hannah said smiling.

"You better." Nick teased.

Joe, like the maniac he was, drove to the party. Of course, he continued veering off the road and nearly got them killed. Twice.

The five teens slipped inside, with Joe singing Baby Bottle Pop very loudly.

The security guard looked at Joe strangely but let him in when Nick told the guard that Joe had split personality.

"Split personality?!?! Oh my Jonas." Joe muttered.

"Your own fault for acting like a baby." Nick whispered.

Hannah looked around, her squinting because of bright red and green lights. She almost lost her footing when a hand with pointy nails pulled her between the sweaty, dancing bodies and to the center of the dance floor.

"Hannah, I want you to dance with this young man. He's been asking about you all night." Tracy said, gesturing to the boy who was hiding his face.

Tracy jogged towards Johnny Depp, leaving them alone.

"Hi. I'm Hannah Montana." She said, outstretching her hand to the boy's.

He looked up at her. Jake Ryan.

"You came here to dance with me, so let's dance." Jake said, taking her hand and pulling her against his body.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked him, keeping a distance between their bodies.

"I was told about the after party. Guess I crashed it, huh?" Jake said, smirking.

Hannah ignored him and pushed him away, squeezing between everyone to find Lola.

"Lola!" she screamed. Lola was next to Hannah within seconds.

"Let's leave. I feel ill." Hannah said, flashing an angry look at Jake, who shrugged.

"Okay." Lola said, without asking why.

The Jonas boys followed the girls out, with Nick struggling to hold Niley.

The entire drive was spent in silence. They arrived home.

Miley kissed Nick and retreated to her house with Lilly.

"You ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Miley told her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."


	11. Chapter 10 Potential Make Up Song

**Chapter 10 – Potential Make-Up Song**

"Miley, wake up!" Robby Ray shouted, banging on her bedroom door.

Miley groaned, but sat up in bed. She sighed and left her room, wearing her pajamas.

"Bad news, bud." Robby Ray said, holding up the newspaper.

Miley read the headlines gasping.

**"POP STAR HANNAH MONTANA CAUGHT KISSING ROCKER NICK JONAS **

**After her concert, Hannah Montana went backstage to be greeted by boyfriend Nick Jonas, of the Jonas Brothers. The two teens were caught kissing by photographer, Jimmy Hoffa, of the New York Times. Hoffa says, "I knew it all along. Like this teeny voice inside of me that said, 'Jimmy, Hannah and Nick are together.'" Other than that, reporters have been trying to get a hold of the teenagers to ask them how long they have been together. We will update soon."**

"No, no, no, no!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Miley shouted, tossing the newspaper on the ground.

"Give Nick a call. Tell him about the article." Robby Ray advised.

Miley picked up the phone and called the Jonas house.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!?! Hannah and I are JUST FRIENDS!" Nick shouted, when he answered.

"Nick, it's me!" Miley exclaimed.

"Thank GOD! I was ready to kill the next reporter asking if Hannah and I are Nannah or Hick." Nick said, grimacing.

"Hick? That's an awful name! I like Niley better." Miley said.

"Me too. Just tell that to the reporters! They're saying I cheated on you! Oh my Jonas. Hold on!" Nick exclaimed.

"Ok." Miley said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STALKERS! NO I AM NOT DATING HANNAH MONTANA! ARE YOU DEAF? GO AWAY! JESUS CHRIST IF YOU HAVE MERCY MAKE THEM LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT? GRRRR!" Nick screamed, once he put the phone down.

He picked up a baseball he had and threw it out the window, smashing the glass and scaring the reporters.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? OWNED!" Nick shouted. He picked up the phone again. "Miley? PLEASE RESCUE ME!" he yelled.

"I'll be right over." Miley said. She hung up the phone and turned to her dad.

"He's making death threats, throwing baseballs, owning the reporters, and scaring the reporters. There's only one way out of this. Hannah has to break up with Nick." Miley told Robby Ray.

They planned it together and within the next hour, Miley was dressed like Hannah.

"It's go time." She said.

Hannah arrived at the Jonas house. Like Nick had said, reporters surrounded it.

"Ms. Montana! Is it true you are going out with Nick Jonas?" a reporter asked her.

Hannah giggled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"How long have you two been going out?" a second reporter asked.

"Gosh, love. I forgot. Short while." Hannah said, shrugging.

"Is he a good kisser?" a third reporter asked.

Hannah chuckled. "I don't kiss and tell." She said, and ran in the house pulling Nick out with her.

"Nick, lover, I want to get this out in the open. We need to break up." Hannah stated.

"All right. That's fine by me. But I WILL ALWAYS CONSIDER YOU MY SISTER!" Nick shouted.

Hannah rolled her eyes and left. She went to a warehouse, became Miley, and went home.

Nick was seated on the couch, next to Lilly, Joe, Jackson, Oliver, Robby Ray, Frankie, and Kevin.

"Miley, you are PURE genius." Nick complimented.

"How did you come up with that?" Lilly asked.

"Well, everyone remembers Jacksannah." Robby Ray said.

Jackson and Miley shudder and pretend to vomit.

"Oh yeah! No wonder it was so familiar." Kevin said.

"This is all confusing. You get together, break up, get together, break up, and now you're getting together again??!?!?" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe, look retarded don't act it." Frankie stated.

"Ouch. You got owned by your littlest brother." Oliver said.

"OH SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT A MAGICAL FAIRY!" Joe shouted.

"JONASSSSSSSSSS!" Jackson shrieked.

"I'm actually quite interested in hearing the whole song." Miley said.

Jackson sang,

"Magical Fairy please love me! I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!

Sparkly unicorns and sparkly toes! Using colors nobody knows!

All these dreams that are coming true! Singing this song from me to you!

So will that magical fairy please love me? I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!"

"Is there more?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to sing it." Jackson said.

(NOTE – If you want, I'll put up the song in a different story! Haha! I wrote the whole thing. Tell me if loved.)

"Lazy butt." Miley muttered.

"That's what they call me!" Jackson exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 11 Scream For A Kiss

**Chapter 11 – Scream For A Kiss**

Miley dialed Lilly's phone number in a flash.

"Hello?" Lilly said, stirring the macaroni and cheese and balancing the phone on her shoulder.

"It's time." Miley whispered.

"Already? Hold on, let me call the guys." Lilly said. She pressed flash, dialed the Jonas brothers' number, and pressed flash again.

"Yellow Bananas?" Joe answered.

"Hey Joe. Put Nick on the other phone with you." Lilly said quickly.

Miley screamed once Nick picked up the phone.

"Hey, um, whoever this is, you got the wrong number. This isn't 911." He said.

"It's Lilly, you dweeb!" Joe exclaimed.

"And Miley." Lilly continued.

"Who screamed?" Nick asked.

"Miley did. She's watching a horror movie. Salem's Lot." Lilly told them.

"SCARY MOVIE! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Joe shouted and hung up the phone.

"VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! NO! NO!" Miley shouted.

"Lilly, tell her to stop." Nick pleaded.

"Sorry, Nick. Can't do that. It's horror night." Lilly explained.

"Hold on, you guys. Someone's at the door." Miley whispered and put down the phone.

She ran to the door and opened it. Lilly and Nick could hear Miley talking.

"Say Miley? Is there another phone in the house?" Joe asked.

"Kitchen." She stated and ran back to her room with Joe behind her, holding the phone.

"People, guess what?" Joe asked.

"What?" Nick and Lilly asked at the same time.

"I'm at Miley's house!" Joe exclaimed.

"NO, REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Lilly shouted sarcastically.

"Nice work, Sherlock Holmes." Nick replied.

"Thanks a bunch." Lilly responded.

"DON'T GO IN THE ROOM! NO! AAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs.

Joe and Miley were screaming their heads off.

"VAMPIRE! DON'T OPEN THE WINDOW! ACK! YOU OPENED THE WINDOW! HE BIT YOU! HE BIT YOU! HE BIT YOU!" Miley screamed.

"Stupid kid." Joe muttered.

"What's the kid's name?" Nick asked.

"Danny Glick." Joe and Miley said at the same time.

"Well, someone's paying attention to the movie." Lilly said, sarcastically.

"Come over. Both of you." Miley offered.

"Sounds okay." Nick said.

"We'll be there." Lilly told them.

They hung up and Lilly and Nick arrived at the house at the same time.

The door creaked open slowly.

"Miley? Joe?" Nick called.

"BOO!!!!!!!" Miley screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed, jumping behind Nick.

"MILEY COME BACK! HE'S OPENING THE KID'S COFFIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Joe screamed.

(NOTE – I saw this movie today. At all the parts I've described were the parts I was screaming in. EEEEEE!)

"OH MY JONAS!!! SUNDAY BLOODY SUNDAY!!!!!" Joe sang to drown out the noise of the man screaming.

Nick and Lilly watched in shock.

"Miley? Come with." Nick said, pulling her out of the room and to the living room, leaving Joe and Lilly alone.

Joe stopped the movie.

"Sorry for screaming really loud." Joe told her, staring at the floor.

"That's okay. I'm used to it. I've seen The Grudge 2 with Miley. That was a scream fest." Lilly said.

(NOTE – Honest to God!!! EVERYONE DIES!!!! NO ONE LIVES!)

"We should watch more romance." Joe said, smiling.

"Like The Notebook." Lilly said.

"Or Titanic!"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"How about….Lilly and Joe?"

"I like it." Lilly said, blushing.

Joe kissed Lilly, hugging her and combing his hands through her silky blonde hair.

"I like you." Joe flirted, when he pulled away.

"I love you." Lilly blurted out.

"I love you, too." Joe replied, a little surprised.

"That's good." Lilly said and brought her lips to Joe's once more.

In the living room, with Nick and Miley.

"What did you want to tell me?" Miley asked.

"Well…I haven't kissed you like this in a while." Nick said and pulled Miley into a intense kiss.

They pulled back. Nick was smiling and Miley was giggling.

"Whoa….we should do that more!" Miley exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 12 Goodbye and Good Night

**I know it's a little early for it, but I need to end this one so if I'm going to start the next one, I have space open. Enjoy the final chapter of OMJ! Part 5!!**

**Chapter 13 – Goodbye and Good Night**

_Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow._

_- Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_

Miley: It feels like goodbye, but I can't wait to see you again.

_There's no place like home._

_The Wizard of Oz_

Nick: I've never felt more at home than here in Malibu, with the people I love the most.

_I never had any friends later on like the ones I had when I was 12. Jesus, does anyone? – Stand By Me_

Lilly: I don't think I'll ever have friends similar to the ones I have now.

_The unknown future rolls toward us. I face it for the first time with a sense of hope, because if a machine, a terminator, can learn the value of human life, maybe we can, too. – Terminator 2: Judgment Day_

Joe: We should all learn from others, but most of all, we should learn from ourselves.

_Give me peace. – Dracula_

Robbie Ray: YES! WITH THE KIDS IN SCHOOL I'LL HAVE PEACE! Oh. Did I say that out loud? Um, I'll miss you.

_The way of the future. The way of the future. – The Aviator_

Kevin: Our direction and the place we are headed is the future.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

Jackson: It will be very difficult for us all, I know.

_Beautiful goodbye, baby goodbye  
I enjoyed the ride, we really had us a time  
it's a strange kind of high  
a beautiful goodbye_

Oliver: I love all of you and our ride was definitely one of the best.

_A song to say goodbye,  
A song to say goodbye,_

Frankie: This is hard, but I want you to know we'll keep in touch. We will keep in touch right?!?!?!

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Jake: This must be difficult for you girls. I mean, watching ME leave is probably the hardest thing you've ever done. I'll miss you until the next part.

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

ALL: We're not leaving you just yet! The reviews you leave can have any idea you like for oneshots for Nick and Miley or Joe and Lilly or maybe even Kevin and a mystery girl!

Kevin: Why a mystery girl?

ALL: Just go along with it! We'll see you next time in….Oh My Jonas…..Part 6?

**To be continued…**

**OHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONAS**

**I'm done with it! Did you enjoy? REVIEW! I love you guys! Give me some oneshot ideas and I'll try to write all of them! Peace and rock on!**


End file.
